


Awestruck

by Kiatruu



Series: Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, Bokuto Koutarou is a Dork, Bokuto literally hoots, F/M, First Meetings, Reader knows how to shred, Unsuccessful attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiatruu/pseuds/Kiatruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It intrigued him, though, how the first words he'll hear from his soulmate was written in English, let alone the fact that the lyrics were a song from Bon Jovi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awestruck

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU where the first words you hear from your soulmate is written on your wrist

It was Bokuto Koutaro's day off, Akaashi has insisted the the captain to take it in order for his body to rest. Bokuto was sceptical at first, one day of practice is still something and he can always rest at home just fine but the younger male was persistent, so he complied instead.

 

"As promised, if you don't do anything volleyball related today, I will give you extra tosses tomorrow" Akaashi stated, looking sternly at the older male.

 

"Yes" Bokuto grumbled, "But Akaashi, what am I supposed to do the whole day?"

 

"You can always study Bokuto-san, aren't you currently behind in your Mathematics?" Akaashi reminded.

 

"But studying is boring" Bokuto pouted like a child.

 

"If you do not pass you wouldn't be able to play, Bokuto-san" Akaashi retorts.

 

"Fine, see you later, then" he mutters under his breath before turning his heel.

 

This was the struggle Bokuto has during his day off, he has absolutely no idea what to do. He wasn't really keen on studying, he didn't find it appealing. Something did spark his interest, though. It was the sentence written on his wrist.

 

**_Shot through the heart and you're to blame 'cause you give love a bad name_ **

 

Those were the words written in a beautiful cursive on his wrist. He doesn't really listen to that much Western music but he felt like he heard that before- more likely from Kuroo since he sings a lot of Western Rock songs in the shower during training camp. It intrigued him, though, how the first words he'll hear from his soulmate was written in English, let alone the fact that the lyrics were a song from Bon Jovi.

 

He ended up wandering inside Fukurodani just like a tourist who got down from their flight to a foreign land. He looked around until he heard the shredding of an electric guitar and light cheers inside the Music Room. By the enthusiasm of the voices, it sparked Bokuto's curiosity which caused him to take a peek inside the room.

 

" ** _Shot through the heart and you're to blame, 'cause you give love a bad name_** "

 

Once he heard the first line, he couldn't hear anything else except for her voice. She was the one, she's definitely the one. He recognized the girl from Akaashi's class, she also happened to be the band's lead guitarist.

 

" _Amazing_ " he absent-mindedly said from the door in awe.

 

The (H/C) girled whipped her head to the direction of the voice, looking the tall male standing by the doorway looking awestruck. She took a look at her wrist, remembering that whenever she hears a foreign voice she has to check their first word.

 

_Amazing_

 

Those were the exact same words the male has said, she looked at him, then to her wrist and then back to him once again. The other members of the band must have understood what the situation was.

 

"All right, 10 minute break" the lead vocalist spoke up as the band made a discreet exit from the room.

 

The two were left alone in the Music Room with an eerie silence between them. (L/N) (F/N) was unable to form words, being far too nervous in Bokuto's presence.

 

"I'm Bokuto Koutaro of 3-1!" he says with a huge smile on his face and, "You're amazing!"

 

"Th-Thank you, Bokuto-san" she mumbles, "I'm (L/N) (F/N) 2-6"

 

"Hey, hey, don't call me 'Bokuto-san' now" he nudged her, "Call me Koutaro, we're soulmates after all!"

 

"Koutaro-san.." she says, a blush on her face evident.

 

"You're really amazing with the guitar, (F/N)! Can you teach me? How did you learn?" Bokuto asks with much joy.

 

"I have a music sheet of it" (L/N) answered, showing him the piece of paper.

 

Bokuto looked the different letters only to end up asking, "Why are there hashtags, (F/N)?"

 

She only stared at him, eyes blinking owlishly to what the older male has asked her. Bokuto, on the other hand, became worried. Did he say something stupid? He was about to ask for an apology until he heard her laugh.

 

"You're really funny, Koutaro-san" she says with a smile, "How about we go to the cafe just a few blocks away?"

 

"Sure!" He happily chimes.

 

(L/N) packed her things and headed out with Bokuto in tow. She excused herself to her bandmates and headed to the cafe with the tall male.

 

"Uhm, Koutaro-san?" She called.

 

"Yes, (F/N)?" He responded.

 

"You're really adorable, I'm glad you're my soulmate" she smiled at him.

 

Those words caught Bokuto off guard, causing his heart to race rapidly against his chest. His face bursts into different shades of red and he ended up saying the first logical thing that came to his mind.

 

"H-HOO!"

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really liked the idea of Reader-san knowing how to shred and rock a Bon Jovi song. I just couldn't resist


End file.
